Les chroniques d'Ed et Winry
by lap7
Summary: Traduction de quelques oneshots de Stripe
1. Complot

**Complot**

_Auteur: Stripe; traduction: moi!_

De tous les métiers qu'Edward Elric pensait exercer plus tard, l'enseignement était sans doute le dernier. Il n'avait aucune envie de se tenir debout devant une classe d'enfants à essayer de leur apprendre à lire. Il était d'humeur changeante, ce qui était propre à rendre les enfants entre 4 et 12 ans insupportables.

Ce qui amène obligatoirement la question de savoir pourquoi il était en train d'enseigner en ce moment même. Il savait déjà comment. L'institutrice était tombée malade quelques jours auparavant et, allez savoir pourquoi, il avait été choisi pour enseigner à ces garnements tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir. Etait-il assez âgé pour être professeur ? Il était à peine majeur – est-ce que ça suffisait vraiment pour faire un bon enseignant ?

Bref. Il y avait sûrement quelqu'un qui serait mieux que lui pour ce travail. Bon sang, Ed n'avait même pas terminé l'école élémentaire. A l'époque où ses camarades de classe terminaient l'école il était déjà à Central pour travailler en tant qu'Alchimiste d'Etat.

C'était l'institutrice, maintenant grisonnante, qui avait suggéré qu'il enseigne. En fait, elle était aller voir Al, et Al avait dit oui _sans lui demander avant_.

Edward se vengerait un jour, même s'il ne savait pas encore comment. Mais il ne pouvait pas refuser, surtout pas à l'enseignante qui avait l'habitude de lui envoyer des craies pendant le cours de maths pour qu'il suive un peu. Elle n'était pas aussi impressionnante qu'Izumi – qui lui avait appris l'alchimie à coups de poings – ou Winry – qui lui avait appris que les clés à molette faisaient bien plus mal que les craies- mais il préférait ne pas la mettre en colère.

Du coup, pour le moment il n'avait pas le choix.

« Très bien », dit Edward d'une voix exaspérée aux petites têtes curieuses. « Alors, qu'avez-vous appris lors de votre dernière leçon ? » Pour toute réponse il n'eut que des regards vides. Finalement, une fillette leva la main et prit la parole sans même en avoir reçu la permission.

« Où est notre maîtresse ? » demanda t'elle d'une voix autoritaire. Ed fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait déjà pas cette gamine.

« Elle est malade. » répondit-il en essayant de cacher son irritation. « Maintenant dites-moi ce que vous avez appris ». Les élèves se regardèrent comme pour décider de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ed haussa les sourcils. Ils étaient plus intelligents qu'il ne le pensait. S'il ne savait pas ce qu'on leur avait appris, il ne pourrait pas reprendre la leçon, ce qui l'obligerais à leur laisser la journée libre. Eh bien, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. L'ancien alchimiste d'état réfléchit quelques minutes, attendant de voir si l'un de ses élèves allait craquer.

Non. Pas un seul. Tant pis.

« Ok, puisque personne n'a l'air de s'en souvenir, » il jeta un regard critique sur la classe, « ja vais vous donner une leçon particulière aujourd'hui ». Il prit une craie et commença à dessiner un cercle sur le tableau. Il entendit quelques élèves gémir alors que quelques autres paraissaient vraiment intéressés. « Qui a entendu parler de l'alchimie ? ». Le cercle terminé, il se retourna vers la classe et vit toutes les mains levées. Il se tourna à nouveau vers le tableau et dessina deux triangles pour former une étoile sur le cercle. Quand il regarda ses élèves, il les vit tous examiner le cercle avec curiosité.

Tous, sauf la petite fille qui avait déjà pris la parole et qui gardait sa main levée en le regardant stupidement. Ed lui jeta un coup d'œil. Voyant qu'elle avait son attention, elle commença à parler.

« Vous êtes Monsieur Edward, n'est-ce pas. »

« Oui » répondit-il faiblement. « Maintenant, que pouvez-vous me dire à propos des runes-»

« Et vous vivez avec mademoiselle Winry n'est-ce pas ? » demanda la fillette en levant vers lui de grands yeux innocents. Ed était prudent. Il se moquait de ce que disait les gens – surtout les enfants. Mais cette gamine ne lui inspirait pas confiance ; elle complotait quelque chose.

« Pour le moment oui. Bien, maint-»

« Est-ce que vous allez vous marier ? »Ed faillit s'étrangler en entendant la question. Les enfants ne respectaient décidément plus leur professeur.

« Ce n'est pas votre problème. » Il aurait pu se contenter d'un non. Ils ne sortaient même pas ensemble – ils étaient juste amis. Mais d'une certaine façon, Ed ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'un oui vienne un jour répondre à la question de la fillette.

Une autre petite fille prit cette fois la parole : « Oooh… vous êtes mariées alors ? C'est tellement mignon ! » couina t'elle.

« Quoi ? » Ed sentit son visage s'empourprer. « Non ! Non on n'est pas mariés ! »Mon dieu, il avait vu juste, ces gamins étaient en train de comploter contre lui. Les enfants se turent un moment. Peut-être que maintenant ils allaient garder leur stupide bouche fermée.

« Bon continuons. Le principe fondamental de l'alchimie est-»

« Est-ce vous _voulez_ l'épouser ? »Ed résista à la tentation de s'arracher les cheveux. Par pitié, ces gosses ne pouvaient-ils pas passer à autre chose ? Peut-être que s'il continuait comme si de rien n'était ils se lasseraient.

« -est l'échange équivalent. Vous ne pouvez recevoir quelque chose qu'en-»

« Mais vous l'aimez bien, non ? » Apparemment même les garçons étaient contre lui.

« -en donnant une autre de même valeur. Par exemple, vous-»

« Vous rougissez ! » C'était encore cette fillette. D'accord, la tactique ne semblait pas vraiment fonctionner. Ces gamins savaient certainement à quel point ils étaient agaçants.

« -vous ne pouvez pas changer un verre en arbre-»

« Ed et Winry, assis sous un arbre, qui s'E-M-B-R-A-S-S-»

« D'ACCORD ! J'abandonne ! Très, bien, oui, je suis amoureux de Winry ! Je veux l'épouser ! Mais ce n'est pas votre problème ! » Les élèves reculèrent légèrement, alarmés par cette soudaine explosion de rage. C'étaient exactement pour ça qu'il ne voulait justement pas devenir enseignant. « Vous les garçons vous ne vous marierez pas avant dix ans au moins. Pourquoi est-ce ça vous intéresse ? Laisser moi faire mon boulot, et vous pourrez faire ce que vous voudrez après. Oh », il s'arrêta, la craie dans la main comme s'il s'apprêtait à écrire quelque chose au tableau. « Si vous répétez un seul mot de ce que vous venez d'entendre _à qui que ce soit_ – _surtout_ Winry – je vous tue. »

Les élèves se comportèrent à merveille le reste de la journée. Inutile de dire Qu'Edouard n'eut plus aucune raison de s'énerver.

_Plus tard_

Alphonse se tenait devant les élèves de école de Resembool, agenouillé pour se mettre à leur hauteur. « Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda t'il calmement, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

Une fillette leva la main pour parler.

« Oui Mindy ? »

Il a dit qu'il était _amoureux_ de Mademoiselle Winry et qu'il voulait _l'épouser_ » répondit-elle avec un adorable sourire.

« Bon travail. Bon, combien on avait dit ? 200 sens chacun ? » Les enfants hochèrent vigoureusement la tête, les mains tendues. Al vida son portefeuille pour les payer – heureusement il en avait assez pour tout le monde. Ils partirent tous dépenser leur argent en achetant des sucreries. Al se redressa. Il était temps pour lui de rentrer.

Il était peut-être délesté de plusieurs milliers de sens.

Mais le pouvoir que ces informations lui donnaient sur son frère n'avait _pas de prix_.


	2. La bonne idée d'Alphonse

**La bonne idée d'Alphonse**

Alphonse, amusé, regardait son frère et sa meilleure amie se disputer. Ils avaient tous les deux le visage rouge, mais il aurait parié que c'était pour deux raisons différentes.

Winry était, évidemment, en colère contre Ed pour les motifs habituels – pour avoir bousillé sont automail, ne pas lui avoir dit pourquoi, pour ne jamais rien lui dire, jamais lui écrire, jamais lui téléphoner, pour être, de manière générale, un mauvais meilleur ami. Son visage était rouge de colère tandis qu'elle essayait désespérément de faire comprendre à Ed que, oui, des gens s'inquiétaient pour lui et que, globalement, se mettre dans des situations dangereuses était une mauvaise idée.

Edward, à l'opposé, était rouge plus probablement parce qu'il essayait vainement d'argumenter tout gardant les rivés sur ceux de la jeune fille au lieu de laisser son regard glisser jusqu'à ses lèvres. La différence était visible pour Alphonse. D'une part, Edward échouait lamentablement dans sa tentative de ne pas regarder la bouche de Winry et d'autre part, il bégayait. D'habitude il avait toujours le mot exact, sans jamais bégayer, montrant clairement son point de vue, utilisant les mots pour toucher là où ça faisait le plus mal. Mais là, il semblait sans voix.

Ce qui était en partie la faute d'Alphonse. La dernière fois que les deux frères avaient parlé de Winry, Alphonse avait « accidentellement » glisser un commentaire: « _je parie que Winry s'arrêterait de crier si tu l'embrassait. _» Edward avait immédiatement rougi violemment en bégayant exactement comme il le faisait maintenant. Un petit rire secoua l'armure.

« N'ai-je pas le droit de savoir pourquoi mon automail est boussilé chaque fois que tu rentres pour me voir ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour te mettre dans un tel pétrin que tu reviens détruit chaque mois ? » demanda Winry d'un air incrédule.

« Ecoute Winry, je, euh… » Il regarda de nouveau ses lèvres. Il avait encore perdu le fil de sa pensée. Malheureusement. Alphonse aurait habituellement tenté d'intervenir à ce point de la dispute, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les laisser continuer un peu. Après tout, quel mal cela ferait-il ? A part ébranler la confiance d'Edward ? Mais, pour être honnête, son égo avait besoin de baisser d'un cran ou de deux de toutes façons.

« Tu quoi ? » dit Winry d'une voix cassante. « Tu es désolé ? Alors dis-moi ce qui se passe ! »

« Hum… » Ed jeta un nouveau regard sur sa bouche. Al ne put s'empêcher de sourire mentalement. Allait-il finalement… ?

« Oh, je suppose que tu ne peux pas, c'est ça ? Parce que sinon jemmmph ! » Il l'avait fait. Ed avait franchi les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leur visages et l'avait embrassé. Et Alphonse avait raison.

Il l'avait fait taire.


	3. Tout ce que je ne suis pas

**Tout ce que je ne suis pas**

Des nouvelles sensationnelles étaient arrivées. Roy Mustang avait téléphoné deux jours auparavant, les informant qu'Edward était de retour, bel et bien vivant, et qu'il arrivait à Resembool par le train. Rose n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Edward rentrait ! Tout serait parfait – un véritable happy end. Si seulement elle en avait le courage…

Elle attendait ce moment depuis longtemps, maintenant. Même si Edward lui avait dit de continuer son chemin, elle savait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Ils étaient devenus plus fort après qu'il l'eut sauvée de Dante et se soit sacrifié. Et ils avaient littéralement explosé ces deux dernières années, alors qu'elle vivait dans la ville natale d'Edward, à tel point qu'elle ne pouvait presque plus le supporter. Elle les avait gardés secrets tout ce temps, brûlant de les avouer à quelqu'un – n'importe qui – mais elle n'avait jamais senti que c'était le bon moment.

Mais finalement, c'était enfin le moment, son moment. L'instant qui allait changer sa vie. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Après s'être occupée avec de menus travaux autour de la maison des Rockbell, elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la cuisine, repoussant une mèche de cheveux roses. Toujours aucun signe de lui. Elle remua un peu, baissant les yeux sur ses mains, puis regarda rapidement dans le miroir de l'entrée. Elle était plutôt joli. Suffisamment bien pour des retrouvailles. Edward trouverait ça bizarre si elle se mettait sur son 31 pour son retour. De plus, elle n'avait jamais eu l'impression qu'Edward aimait particulièrement les jolis vêtements. Il n'était pas assez superficiel pour se focaliser sur ce genre de détail.

C'est pour ça qu'elle l'aimait.

Et il serait de retour d'une minute à l'autre. Rose sentit son cœur s'accélérer, et les fameux papillons se mirent à voler dans son ventre. Combien de temps devrait-elle attendre ?

En tout cas ça ne lui ferait aucun mal d'attendre dehors. Au moins, il verrait à quel point il lui avait manqué.

Elle sortit de la maison des Rockbell en marchant un peu plus vite que d'habitude, et regarda l'horizon. Toujours aucun signe s'un manteau rouge ou d'une longue tresse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil du côté des balançoires et fut surprise d'y trouver quelqu'un.

Winry.

L'ami d'enfance d'Edward et sa mécanicienne. Rose supposait que Winry aurait pu être une sorte de « rivale » si elle l'avait considérée comme telle. Mais franchement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette fille ne constituait aucune menace quant aux sentiments d'Edward. Winry était trop simple, trop garçon manqué. Elle ressemblait à toutes les filles d'Amestris – blonde aux yeux bleus. Ses mains étaient rugueuses à force de travailler le métal. Elle était résistante, tant physiquement que mentalement, ce que Rose admirait vraiment, mais elle poussait ce trais de caractère trop loin. Elle était désorganisée, directe et souvent un peu paresseuse. C'était vraiment de trop pour Edward, ce qui expliquait le fait qu'ils se battaient et se disputaient si souvent.

Se battre, c'était parfait pour des frères et sœurs ou des amis proches – ils étaient en désaccord de temps en temps mais prenaient toujours soin l'un de l'autre. Vraiment, Rose respectait Winry. Elle savait que Winry connaissait Edward depuis l'enfance et qu'elle avait vu une facette de lui qu'elle, Rose, ne verrait jamais. Mais, romantiquement parlant, ces deux-là n'allaient pas du tout ensemble. C'était un fait.

Et Rose était sûre que Winry le savait aussi bien qu'elle.

La mécanicienne était assise sur une balançoire et regardait l'horizon de ses yeux vides. On pouvait lire l'espoir sur son visage. Rose se sentait triste pour elle. Elle avait du ressentir la même chose qu'Alphonse – après tout, elle pensait que la figure centrale de son enfance avait disparu à jamais. Mais bon, elle ne devrait pas être aussi triste. Edward revenait ! Ne devait-elle pas avoir l'air plus heureuse ?

Mais alors qu'elle analysait l'expression de Winry, Rose n'avait pas vu la tête blonde apparaître au sommet de la colline, plus âgée, mais toujours aussi séduisante qu'avant. Winry, elle, l'avait bien vu. Tout d'abord, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, puis son visage s'éclaira. Sans perdre de temps, elle bondit de la balançoire et se rua vers la silhouette familière. En regardant plus attentivement, Rose pouvait voir Edward sourire. C'était évident; après tout, Winry était un peu le symbole de sa maison retrouvée. Et heureusement, elle-même serait bientôt le symbole de l'amour.

Edward ne se détournerait pas d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? Et s'il avait déjà trouvé une autre femme durant ces deux années ? Soudain, Rose eut l'impression qu'on lui avait donné un coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à ça, que peut-être Edward avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pendant son absence.

De toutes façons, elle attendrait qu'il vienne vers lui. Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air désespéré non plus.

Winry et Ed s'étaient retrouvés sur le sommet de la colline et Winry l'avait englouti dans une énorme étreinte. On aurait dit qu'elle pleurait, mais de si loin c'était difficile à dire. Rose esquissa un sourire. Même d'ici elle pouvait voir Edward rayonner de bonheur. Au moins il ne semblait pas qu'il ait amené sa petite amie avec lui. Cela voulait probablement dire que ce n'était pas sérieux entre eux ou qu'il n'en avait tout simplement pas.

Cependant, alors que Winry avait desserré son étreinte, Rose sentit que quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas selon ses plans. Les deux jeunes gens se regardaient comme jamais deux amis ne l'auraient fait. Et soudain, Edward se pencha pour embrasser la jeune fille.

Rose sentit son sang se glacer.

Elle s'était trompée en pensant qu'Edward avait trouvé quelqu'un dans l'autre monde. Il avait déjà quelqu'un. Rose se rendit compte qu'Edward s'était détourné d'elle depuis le jour où il s'était rencontré. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été attiré par les autres filles.

Plus que tout, Rose aurait voulu que sa peau foncée, ses yeux violets et ses mèches roses disparaissent. Elle voulait être comme les femmes d'Amestris. Une pure amestriene. Les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus, la peau claire, les mains rugueuses, un air de garçon manqué. Le genre de fille qu'Edward aimait.

Et soudain, Rose réalisa que ce n'était pas Winry qui pleurait.

C'était elle.


End file.
